


Greatest Cuddle in the Universe

by Tahlruil



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/pseuds/Tahlruil
Summary: "Already sleepin'." Tony mumbled, feeling a smile tug at his own lips as he lied. "Don't need to go anywhere for bed.""Okay, yeah, but I think you're missing the big picture here," Peter countered, lips brushing over Tony's ear with every word. "This bed sucks." That made him start to laugh, and Tony imagined the look of victory that would be on his lover's face. "It's not even a bed - it's a cot. It aspires to one day be even half as comfortable as the worst bed ever." Tony was still laughing, and Peter finally took his mouth away from his ear to press his cold nose to Tony's neck instead.Thatmade him squeak and try to escape, but Peter wasn't having it. They squirmed and struggled in Tony's workshop cot, until Peter had him pinned and stuck that chilly nose against the hollow of his throat instead.





	Greatest Cuddle in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> So I had wanted to write more StarkQuill... so I did. More cutesy fluff! Yay!
> 
> You could probably see this as a continuation of my other StarkQuill fic, [Soothe My Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11682363) but it can also stand alone.
> 
> Commentses maybe? <3

Lips pressed against his left ear, curving into a smile that Tony knew intimately, the one he could picture with absolute clarity even when his lover was so far away it made him ache. He knew the body curled around his just as well, knew every line of corded muscle, every dip and dimple, every scar and callous. They'd spent long, lazy mornings exploring every inch of each other, hands roaming over sleep-warm skin to catalog every imperfection and smooth expanse. When one long, muscled leg hooked over his and dragged him a little closer, Tony had to fight the urge to sigh happily. While his lover probably already knew he was awake, Tony wasn't about to prove it without a shadow of a doubt - it was more fun this way.

"C'mon babe," Peter crooned in his ear, breath tickling over his ear and making him squirm a little. "It's time to go up to bed." One large hand ran down the length of his side, then curved around to rest protectively over his heart. Sometimes, when they were cuddling like this, Tony missed the arc reactor - he wished he could see Peter's reaction to it. He would have liked to feel Peter's hand cover it, because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Peter would have done so out of a desire to see it safe. It would have been the first time someone else touching it would inspire feelings of warmth and belonging instead of fear... but Peter was just as happy to protect Tony's real heart as he would have been the arc reactor.

"Already sleepin'." Tony mumbled, feeling a smile tug at his own lips as he lied. "Don't need to go anywhere for bed."

"Okay, yeah, but I think you're missing the big picture here," Peter countered, lips brushing over Tony's ear with every word. "This bed sucks." That made him start to laugh, and Tony imagined the look of victory that would be on his lover's face. "It's not even a bed - it's a cot. It aspires to one day be even half as comfortable as the worst bed ever." Tony was still laughing, and Peter finally took his mouth away from his ear to press his cold nose to Tony's neck instead. _That_ made him squeak and try to escape, but Peter wasn't having it. They squirmed and struggled in Tony's workshop cot, until Peter had him pinned and stuck that chilly nose against the hollow of his throat instead.

"Peter," Tony whined, pushing his shoulders as he suppressed a giggle - he hated giggling, even if Peter called it adorable. "Stooooop."

"Come up to bed with me and I will." Peter countered before planting a soft kiss to the same place his nose had touched only moments before. Then he trailed his lips down over Tony's skin, tugging the neck of his shirt to the side to gain access to his collar bone. Peter nuzzled along the length of it, slowly rousing Tony's interest... then blew a raspberry against his bare shoulder. That sent them both into a fit of laughter, one that took quite a while to die down. When it did, Peter rolled the both of them so that Tony's body was draped over his; now it was Tony's turn to nuzzle his neck, giving a contented hum as he did.

"You smell good."

"Well yeah. I am pretty much the best smelling human ever. At least seven different alien races have told me that."

"How many of them have seen even one human besides you?"

"Okay, fine, but that doesn't make them wrong."

"Does."

"Not."

"Does."

"Not."

"Does."

"Not. I could do this all day."

"Does, and you will never, ever win this."

"Not, and you are being really immature right now."

"Does, and you started it."

"Not, and that is sooo false I don't even know where to start."

"Does, and you're so lame."

"Not, and I love you." Tony melted like butter on a hot day, smiling against Peter's shoulder. It shouldn't make him so giddy, hearing those words. They'd been saying it for months now, but it still made him laugh, blush and try to hide so Peter didn't see how lame he was. One of Peter's hands ran up his back, bunching up his shirt - the other took immediate advantage and started to gently stroke the sliver of skin that had been revealed. At the same time he started to play with Tony's hair, and it felt so easy to just let their silly argument go... even if he was absolutely, definitely right.

"Love you too."

"Then why won't you move to the more comfortable bed?"

"Why are you so demanding?"

"Why don't you want to come snuggle with me?"

"We're snuggling already, you big dope!" Tony answered through his laughter,

"Yeah, but my back already hurts from this lame-ass cot. Why don't you put a bed down here?"

"Because then I'd really never leave." A thoughtful silence fell on Peter's end, and the calloused fingers that had been caressing the small of his back slipped up under his shirt, slowly and gently moving up over every bump in his spine.

"That's a really good point. But babe, do we really have to sleep down here tonight?" Tony finally opened his eyes and pushed up on his elbows to gaze down into Peter's. His lover offered him a pleading look, the pout on his lips looking both ridiculous and irresistible. Tony placed a loud, smacking kiss against them before giving a quiet sigh.

"Fine... we can go upstairs to the penthouse. But you have to carry me."

"Baaaabe. I'm tired."

"It's not my fault you're the taller and stronger one in this relationship."

"Dude, you're way stronger. I couldn't even move wearing that armor of yours."

"That's sweet and true. But you are taller, which automatically makes you the carry-er and me the carry-ee." Peter groaned theatrically again, but Tony was pretty sure he'd won. "I love you, you big tall man you." It was Peter's turn to start laughing as he stroked his hand over the expanse of Tony's back, then pulled his hand out from under Tony's shirt.

"Love you too, you small whiny baby you."

"Kind of offended you would use a declaration of your love to hurt me."

"Well you used yours to mock me, so I thought it was fair."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Tony gave him another of those loud, playful kisses, only to have Peter chase his lips to claim a real one. When they separated, he knew he really should get off his lover and stand so that Peter could carry him up to bed... but instead he dropped back down and snuggled closer, again breathing the other man in. "I don't wanna get up."

"I know. I shoulda been down sooner, before you got so tired you laid down on the cot. Sorry babe. But if you get up, I'll carry you up to bed, and I'll help you get into your sleep stuff, and then we can snuggle in that big, comfy bed of ours. We'd have all our pillows, and we'd have room to move around, and my back would be really grateful... doesn't that sound nice?"

"Mmmm... does." Tony agreed, having smiled the whole way through Peter's coaxing list. "Wanna wear a pair of your sleep pants. The ones with the little pirates on them."

"Okay."

"And you have to make me breakfast tomorrow. Pancakes with blueberries in 'em."

"Doable."

"And you have to spend the whole morning cuddling with me and watching cartoons in bed."

"Babe, I will do anything you want if it gets me off this cot."

"Anything?" Peter's hand left his hair so he could wrap both arms tightly around Tony, squeezing him just shy of too hard.

"I can't delay my next trip, Tony. I wish I could - you know I do, that I would if I could, but-"

"I know."

"Offer to come with me still stands. I know space isn't exactly your idea of a vacation, but I'd take care of you - I'd keep you safe. Me and the other Guardians wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know. I'm just... I'm not ready."

"The offer is _always_ going to be open, Tony. Take all the time you need - you've done really well on those short trips inside the solar system, right? So if it's really something you want-"

"We are not having that fight again, Quill." Tony told him sternly. "It is something I want, even though it's... it's hard."

"Okay. Well then we'll get you there, and then we can be together like all the time with the snuggling and the kissing and the being mean to me. Until then, I'm only going when I have to, but the Guardians need me for this one."

"I know. And that wasn't... I wasn't going to ask you to put it off."

"Oh. Sorry I... what did you mean by anything then? Is it a sex thing? 'Cause I really am tired, but I promise tomorrow I will sex you up so good. Right after we digest the blueberry pancakes I will rock your world - or we could have bloated, 'I just ate way too much' sex, but that'll be less awesome. Your call though. Fuck, I love it when you laugh." Because Tony had started laughing right at the mention of sex, and Peter's description of just-after-eating sex didn't help even a little bit. When he peeked up at Peter, the man was looking down at him with so much naked affection that it made Tony want to hide his face and giggle again. "But what did you actually want?"

"Don't remember anymore."

"If you wake me up in two hours because it suddenly came to you-"

"I will give you a 'no effort required from you' blowjob to make up for it."

"Deal. For now though..." Peter rolled them again, and for one really great moment, he had the full weight of Peter pressing down against him, making him feel grounded and like he was home. "We are never getting upstairs if I let you choose when we start moving," he said as he eased himself up until he was standing at the side of the cot.

"True. Hurtful, but true." Tony lifted his arms and made grabby-hands, grinning happily at the indulgent smile on Peter's lips that was in direct opposition to the way he rolled his eyes. "Carry me, please."

"Yeah yeah." Peter scooped him up easily, cradling Tony to his chest like he was precious cargo. It was nice, to feel so loved, so cared for. Peter's love was a gift, one he cherished and did his absolute best not to take for granted. "Let's get you up into bed and into my favorite pajama bottoms - the ones I was going to wear tonight, by the way, but it's fine - and then we can have a good cuddle."

"The best cuddle."

"Greatest cuddle in the universe," Peter agreed, bending his neck to kiss the tip of his nose as they neared the elevator. "Because I am the greatest cuddler ever in any galaxy."

"If you tell me all the different members of alien races that told you that, I reserve the right to knee you in the balls while we're moving around to get comfortable." Peter only laughed and stepped on the elevator; Tony awarded his good sportsmanship with a kiss to the side of his neck.

"Nah. I'm only the greatest cuddler ever when I'm with you. 'Cause I love you and all that junk."

"Makes me the luckiest guy ever, I think."

"I mean, I'm pretty lucky too. Not only did I land you, but I have on numerous occasions survived for weeks trapped in a small spaceship in the company of some pretty shady characters."

"The Guardians are a little sketchy."

"Aww, thanks babe. That means a lot."

"Welcome." When they reached the room that had once been Tony's but was now _theirs_ , Peter gently tossed him onto the bed. He couldn't help but giggle as he bounced up and down, watching Peter as he headed for their dresser. Grabbing a pillow, Tony hugged it to his chest and rolled onto his stomach, eyes fixed on the other man. He watched as his lover stripped bare, wanting to put his hands and mouth all over Peter's skin just to feel him, his heat, and his strength. With Peter tired and feeling ready to drift off himself, Tony knew doing just that was off the menu for the night, but filed away the urge for later. Once he'd pulled on a pair of pajama pants, he grabbed the ones Tony had demanded to wear and put them over his shoulder before heading back to the bed. Tony eagerly pushed himself up and raised his arms, knowing that Peter would be more than happy to follow through on his promise to help Tony get ready for bed.

And he did, pulling Tony's shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor to get picked up at some other time. Next were his socks and then his pants and boxers; once he'd been divested of his day clothes, Peter slipped the pirate-patterned pair of pajama pants up his legs, pressing a kiss to Tony's stomach as the waistband slipped down his hips. They both crawled under the covers soon after, entwined together with Tony's head tucked under Peter's chin. They wouldn't wake up that way - they'd wake up with Peter sprawled, snoring, over two-thirds of the bed and Tony curled up on one side in a burrito that would consist of most of their blankets. Still, it was a nice way to drift off, breathing each other's air and soaking in each other's warmth. 

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"... you're still not the best smelling human ever, don't care how many aliens said so."

Tony knew he deserved the tickling he got for that crack, so he took it with grace. He was still smiling a goofy smile even as he started to fall asleep, safe in bed with the man he loved. Peter's body was warm and familiar wrapped around his, the rhythm of his heartbeat intimate and comforting in Tony's ear. It was the perfect ending to a very good day, and the best part was knowing that another good day was waiting for them on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](tahlreth.tumblr.com) if you want to send a prompt, but it does take a while! I'm mostly interested in any pairing that involves Tony Stark - romance or bromance - and I'd totes take gen prompts involving him too. I'd do other stuff though, as long as it wasn't one of my very few NOtp's. Anyway, drop me an ask if you wanna. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
